headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men Vol 1
| years published = 1963-1981 | total issues = 142 | featured characters = X-Men | creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Chris Claremont; John Byrne | previous = | next = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Vol. 1 }} X-Men, Volume 1 is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was published from September, 1963 to January, 1981, after which, the title was changed to ''Uncanny X-Men''. Sometimes referred to as The X-Men, the series ran for a total of 141 issues before the title changeover. The X-Men were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. The series centered on a team of teenage mutant superheroes known as the X-Men. The original line-up consisted of Warren Worthington, III, aka the Angel, Henry McCoy, aka the Beast, Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, Scott Summers, aka Cyclops and lastly Jean Grey, who took on the code name Marvel Girl. They were led by disabled telepath and mutant trainer Professor Charles Xavier. During the mid-1970s the title was on the verge of cancellation until writer Len Wein and artist Dave Cockrum gave the book just the shot in the arm it needed to become the world-famous multimedia franchise it is today. In a one-shot special entitled ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1, the creative staff introduced the "All-New, All-Different X-Men", which consisted of original team field leader, Cyclops, as well as several brand-new members including Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Thunderbird and Wolverine. 1-50 * Uncanny X-Men 1 * Uncanny X-Men 2 * Uncanny X-Men 3 * Uncanny X-Men 4 * Uncanny X-Men 5 * Uncanny X-Men 6 * Uncanny X-Men 7 * Uncanny X-Men 8 * Uncanny X-Men 9 * Uncanny X-Men 10 * Uncanny X-Men 11 * Uncanny X-Men 12 * Uncanny X-Men 13 * Uncanny X-Men 14 * Uncanny X-Men 15 * Uncanny X-Men 16 * Uncanny X-Men 17 * Uncanny X-Men 18 * Uncanny X-Men 19 * Uncanny X-Men 20 * Uncanny X-Men 21 * Uncanny X-Men 22 * Uncanny X-Men 23 * Uncanny X-Men 24 * Uncanny X-Men 25 * Uncanny X-Men 26 * Uncanny X-Men 27 * Uncanny X-Men 28 * Uncanny X-Men 29 * Uncanny X-Men 30 * Uncanny X-Men 31 * Uncanny X-Men 32 * Uncanny X-Men 33 * Uncanny X-Men 34 * Uncanny X-Men 35 * Uncanny X-Men 36 * Uncanny X-Men 37 * Uncanny X-Men 38 * Uncanny X-Men 39 * Uncanny X-Men 40 * Uncanny X-Men 41 * Uncanny X-Men 42 * Uncanny X-Men 43 * Uncanny X-Men 44 * Uncanny X-Men 45 * Uncanny X-Men 46 * Uncanny X-Men 47 * Uncanny X-Men 48 * Uncanny X-Men 49 * Uncanny X-Men 50 51-100 * Uncanny X-Men 51 * Uncanny X-Men 52 * Uncanny X-Men 53 * Uncanny X-Men 54 * Uncanny X-Men 55 * Uncanny X-Men 56 * Uncanny X-Men 57 * Uncanny X-Men 58 * Uncanny X-Men 59 * Uncanny X-Men 60 * Uncanny X-Men 61 * Uncanny X-Men 62 * Uncanny X-Men 63 * Uncanny X-Men 64 (1st Sunfire) * Uncanny X-Men 65 * Uncanny X-Men 66 * Uncanny X-Men 67 * Uncanny X-Men 68 * Uncanny X-Men 69 * Uncanny X-Men 70 * Uncanny X-Men 71 * Uncanny X-Men 72 * Uncanny X-Men 73 * Uncanny X-Men 74 * Uncanny X-Men 75 * Uncanny X-Men 76 * Uncanny X-Men 77 * Uncanny X-Men 78 * Uncanny X-Men 79 * Uncanny X-Men 80 * Uncanny X-Men 81 * Uncanny X-Men 82 * Uncanny X-Men 83 * Uncanny X-Men 84 * Uncanny X-Men 85 * Uncanny X-Men 86 * Uncanny X-Men 87 * Uncanny X-Men 88 * Uncanny X-Men 89 * Uncanny X-Men 90 * Uncanny X-Men 91 * Uncanny X-Men 92 * Uncanny X-Men 93 * Uncanny X-Men 94 (1st All-New team in regular series) * Uncanny X-Men 95 (Death of Thunderbird) * Uncanny X-Men 96 * Uncanny X-Men 97 * Uncanny X-Men 98 * Uncanny X-Men 99 * Uncanny X-Men 100 101-141 * Uncanny X-Men 101 (1st Phoenix Force) * Uncanny X-Men 102 * Uncanny X-Men 103 * Uncanny X-Men 104 (1st Corsair and Ch'od) * Uncanny X-Men 105 * Uncanny X-Men 106 * Uncanny X-Men 107 (1st Starjammers & Imperial Guard) * Uncanny X-Men 108 * Uncanny X-Men 109 * Uncanny X-Men 110 * Uncanny X-Men 111 * Uncanny X-Men 112 * Uncanny X-Men 113 * Uncanny X-Men 114 * Uncanny X-Men 115 * Uncanny X-Men 116 * Uncanny X-Men 117 * Uncanny X-Men 118 * Uncanny X-Men 119 * Uncanny X-Men 120 * Uncanny X-Men 121 * Uncanny X-Men 122 * Uncanny X-Men 123 * Uncanny X-Men 124 * Uncanny X-Men 125 * Uncanny X-Men 126 * Uncanny X-Men 127 * Uncanny X-Men 128 * Uncanny X-Men 129 (1st Kitty Pryde; 1st Hellfire Club) * Uncanny X-Men 130 (1st Dazzler) * Uncanny X-Men 131 * Uncanny X-Men 132 * Uncanny X-Men 133 * Uncanny X-Men 134 (1st Dark Phoenix) * Uncanny X-Men 135 * Uncanny X-Men 136 * Uncanny X-Men 137 ("Death" of Jean Grey) * Uncanny X-Men 138 (Cyclops quits) * Uncanny X-Men 139 * Uncanny X-Men 140 (1st Wolverine in brown costume) * Uncanny X-Men 141 * Giant-Size X-Men 1 * Giant-Size X-Men 2 * Uncanny X-Men Annual 1 * Uncanny X-Men Annual 2 * Uncanny X-Men Annual 3 * Uncanny X-Men Annual 4 * 40 Years of X-Men (Reprints issues #1-461; Annuals #1-2001; GS #1) * Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 (Reprints issues #1-31) * Essential X-Men 1 (Reprints issues #94-119; Giant-Size #1) * Essential X-Men 2 (Reprints issues #129-144) * Essential X-Men 3 (Reprints issues #145-161; Annuals #3-5) * Essential Classic X-Men 1 (Reprints issues #1-24) * Essential Classic X-Men 2 (Reprints issues #25-53) * Essential Classic X-Men 3 (Reprints issues #54-66; Amazing Adventures #11-17) * Marvel Masterworks 3 (Reprints issues #1-10) * Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 1 (Reprints issues #1-10) * Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 2 (Reprints issues #11-21) * Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 3 (Reprints issues #22-31) * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 1 (Reprints issues #94-100; Giant-Size #1) * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 2 (Reprints issues #101-110) * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 3 (Reprints issues #111-121) * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 4 (Reprints issues #122-131; Annual #3) * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 5 (Reprints issues #132-140; Annual #4) * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 6 (Reprints issues #141-150) Category: Category:Marvel Comics